


Pirates des Caraïbes: le parcours du coeur.

by Mitsugoro



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsugoro/pseuds/Mitsugoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'ai imaginé un épilogue au troisième film, dont la fin ne m'avait pas tout à fait satisfaite. Attention aux spoilers, surtout si vous n'avez pas vu la séquence d'après-générique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates des Caraïbes: le parcours du coeur.

Quand il accosta et vit la silhouette de sa chère Elizabeth, Will Turner aurait pu dire, s'il en avait encore eu un, que son cœur débordait d'une joie sans pareille. Et à la vue de l'enfant qui souriait à ses côtés, des larmes salées perlèrent à ses yeux.

Sans un mot, il embrassa sa promise, puis il s'agenouilla auprès du jeune garçon. La voix tremblante d'émotion, il ne put que lui demander en un murmure :

\- Bonjour, mon petit bonhomme… Comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu as déjà l'air… d'être un grand garçon…

C'est alors qu'en toute innocence, l'enfant fit cette réponse toute simple qui cependant, s'il en avait encore eu un, lui aurait déchiré le cœur.

\- Je m'appelle James et j'ai 8 ans.

En vérité, ces taches de son ne lui ressemblaient guère… Elizabeth tressaillit. Il lui sembla qu'une lueur verte était passée dans les yeux de Will. Celui-ci se releva doucement, resta un instant immobile et muet, puis, son corps sembla comme pris de spasmes, et enfin, il éclata d'un rire nerveux, presque dément. L'enfant, effrayé, regardait sa mère avec l'air alarmé de l'écolier sentant qu'il a donné la mauvaise réponse.

\- Will… comme mon père n'est plus là, j'étais seule avec sa fortune, si seule… Après avoir tant vécu, je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas supporter de retourner dans l'ombre, je voulais que de nouveau on me regarde comme une reine… et dix ans, c'est si long, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, j'ai encore été trahie et me voilà de nouveau seule, si seule…

A ces mots, Will cessa aussitôt de rire. Il murmura alors, avec de nouveau cette étrange lueur dans le regard et une voix qu'Elizabeth ne lui avait jamais entendue :

« Il faut croire que c'est l'histoire de ma vie. Mon seul regret est d'avoir mis dix ans à réaliser ce que Jack a compris en bien moins de temps. Au fait, qu'as-tu fait de ce cœur que je t'avais si légèrement donné ? »

…

\- Bienvenue à bord capitaine ! Bienvenue… Bienvenue…

\- Nous sommes prêts à recevoir tous vos ordres… ordres… ordres…

Hector Barbossa souriait d'aise. Cet équipage composé de Jack Sparrow ne lui apportait que de la satisfaction. Avec un grand sourire, le plus candide des Jack lui présenta un plateau de pommes. Barbossa en se servant lui fit un signe de tête, et le Jack Sparrow lança, bientôt suivi par les autres…

\- Larguons les amarres… amarres… amarres…

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

…et effectivement, ça ne l'était pas, puisqu'un bruit sourd le tira de son sommeil bienheureux et de son lit, tout en l'informant que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Sur le seuil, il vit à travers ses yeux encore embués de sommeil une silhouette mince et efflanquée, vêtue d'une robe rose raffinée, un panier chargé de victuailles à la main, une enveloppe froissée dans l'autre.

\- Une lettre pour le cap'tain Sparrow.

Barbossa prit la lettre avec un grognement de mauvaise humeur, que son interlocuteur prit pour un désir d'engager la conversation.

\- Vous avez vu les boucles d'oreilles que Pintel m'a offertes ? C'est que ça va faire dix ans que vous nous avez mariés, Capitaine ! Elles sont jolies, non ?

\- Magnifiques, Ragetti.

\- Bon, je dois vous laisser, Pintel m'attend à la maison.

Barbossa le salua distraitement de la main comme on chasse une mouche, posa la lettre dans un coin, et retourna vers le lit conjugal en se pinçant le nez d'un air las. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de goûter un instant la peau de son âme sœur, toujours endormie. Mais le diable avait décidé de s'en mêler. Un nouveau bruit à la porte éveilla brusquement Jack, qui se redressa d'un bond, percutant la mâchoire de son compagnon. Celui-ci lâcha une bordée de jurons que Jack ignora avec sa superbe habituelle, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Un gosse attendait là. Il avait de petites taches de son sur la figure, et l'air intimidé. Jack se pencha vers lui, et à la grande frayeur du garçon, passa sa langue sur sa joue, comme pour le flairer. Alors Jack eut un grand sourire, que l'enfant, un peu rassuré, lui rendit.

Poussant l'enfant à l'intérieur tandis que Barbossa jurait toujours, Jack Sparrow sortit. Au lever du jour, une voile disparaissait à l'horizon. Quand il l'observa à la longue vue, il remarqua une nouvelle figure de proue, représentant une femme à l'air torturé, entièrement constituée de varech, et dont le visage lui semblait familier.

Alors à cet instant, Jack en fut tout à fait sûr : c'était le début d'une bonne, très bonne journée.

FIN

…Assis près d'une table en bois vermoulu, l'enfant lisait cette lettre dont il ne comprenait pas un traître mot : « Cher Jack. Merci pour ton petit cadeau. La table est bien calée maintenant, et ta mère adore sa nouvelle chambre, même si le voisin est un peu bruyant. En tous cas il m'accompagne très bien à la guitare, mais j'en joue moins ces temps-ci depuis que je me suis cassé le bras en voulant cueillir moi-même une noix de coco. » (Signature.)


End file.
